The Queens of Darkness
by rainbowkissesuncicornstickers
Summary: This is my first fic ever! I hope you guys will enjoy it! Please comment what you think, so I could use it in further stories. This is a dragonqueen fic and rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Regina visited Maleficent's castle. They grew closer and her visits were more often. She entered the huge castle. There were no guards. Maleficent didn't need any. No one is that stupid to cross her, or break into her castle. Regina wasn't like that. She was this heartbroken girl, who had her true love killed 6 years ago. She hated her life. She had nothing to do and nowhere to go. She was trapped in the castle with her old and irritating husband and snow. Oh, how she hated Snow White. One day, she would get revenge for what that stupid girl had done to her! The only joy she got was when she sneaked out of the castle to go to maleficent. They just talked, but she liked her very much. Maleficent was this beautiful, strong woman. Who didn't feared anyone. Her dresses where dark and very revealing. Regina's dresses were mostly light, and things what a queen should wear

She opened the door to where Maleficent usually was. She smiled and looked at the blonde. "Hello." Regina said and sat next to the blonde. "Hello, dear." The blonde told her, looking at the Queen. "What have you been up to lately?" The Queen sighed. "Well, you know my life is boring. I'm stuck in the castle with Snow White." The blonde looked into her eyes. In her own eyes a look of sympathy. "I know, dear. But one day it will get better." "How? How can my life possibly get better?" The queen replied, tears in her big brown eyes. "Rumple is teaching you magic, right?" The Queen nodded. "One day, you will get very powerful. And I will help you. You can take over the kingdom and kill Snow White." The Blonde told her. "But I don't want to be queen and take over the kingdom. I never have. I don't want the power. I just want happiness." Regina said. The blonde stroked her cheek. "I know, but when you have all that, you can do whatever you want. No one will stop you from getting happiness." Maleficent told her, and smiled. "R-really?" The queen said, looking into the beautiful blue eyes. "Yes." She responded and smiled. "Thank you for this, Maleficent. I really needed it. Hope, that my life will get better." The blonde smiled at that. "Your welcome dear." The queen returned the smile. "I have to get back, before someone will notice I'm gone. I'm sorry" "its quite alright. I understand." The queen stood up and started walking. She turned around and looked at the blonde again. "I will see you soon. Bye." She said and smiled. "Goodbye Regina." The blonde responded, looking at the queen. Regina returned to the castle. She was always sad when she had to leave Maleficent again. But she now had something she didn't have before, hope, that things will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

She got back to the castle. She was planning on going to her room, where she was most of the time, to avoid talking to snow or Leopold. She ran into someone. "Watch were you.. Oh, snow..." She looked at the girl. Sixteen years old now. "I'm sorry Regina. Are you alright?" The girl looked concerned at Regina. The queen faked a smile. "Yes, dear. I'm fine. Are you?" The girl smiled. "Yes, I am." Too bad... Regina thought. "So, where were you? I just saw you coming back from the stables. Where you riding?" The girl knew she was gone. She would have to lie to her. She wanted to keep going to Maleficent. "Yes, I did. I like to ride in the forest." She faked a smile again. "Father says we aren't aloud to go to the forest without a guard." The queen looked at the girl. "Oh, I know. And you haven't seen anything." She said, looking deep into green eyes. She learned a spell from rumple, to make people forget. She used it on snow. Snow looked confused at Regina. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was not paying atention." Snow told her and smiled. Regina smiled back. It worked! "Its alright dear, i'm fine. Are you?" The girl nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm going to bed, goodnight Regina." The girl hugged her. Regina hugged her back, she bit her lip not to scream. She hated Snow. "Goodnight dear." Snow went to her room. Regina figured she would just go to her room, what else was there to do? She changed into her night clothes and got into bed. She looked at the ceiling, thinking about what Maleficent told her. There was hope. A single tear dropped. She smiled and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with the image of a beautiful blonde woman in her head.

_Maleficent walked into regina's room. Regina looked at her. "what are you doing here? I thought you wouldnt come to my castle. What if the king sees you?" Regina said, fear in her voice. "I do not care. I came here for you." The blonde smirks and steps closer. "you did?" the queen asked and smiles. she suddenly realised they were standing very close. "yes." maleficent said. She closed the distance between them and kissed regina. Regina kissed her back. she feels that she is pinned to the wall by the blonde, who deepens the kiss. Regina moans soft and strokes the beautiful blonde hair. She suddenly feels that her dress is being ripped off. The blonde pushes her on the bed and moves on top of her. "I want you." Regina told Maleficent. The blonde smirked at that. "Then you shall have me." Maleficent responded. She rips the queen's panties off. Regina automatically spread her legs. The blonde moved inbetween them and starts licking and sucking her clit. Regina moaned loud. "Ohh! Maleficent!" _

The queen woke up, wetness between her legs. "what the hell?!" she said. It was all a dream. She had never thought about her friend in that way. But why did it feel so good? It shouldn't have felt good. It was never going to happen anyway. Regina sighed. She closed her eyes again. It was the middle of the night. She tried to think of anything but the beautiful blonde. It took a while, but the queen fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later Regina went to Maleficent's castle again. She thought about the strange dream on her way there.

She opened the huge doors again to find Maleficent sitting in her throne. In that month Regina had changed, her heart had blackened more then before.

She walked towards the blonde and looked into her blue eyes. The blonde looked back into her eyes. "Well, I haven't seen you in over a month." The blonde said. "How have you been dear?"

Even though the brunette has become more mature, and the little girl she once was almost gone, she thought about the dream again and blushed heavily.

"I... Well I was not able to come her as often as I normally could." The queen told her, looking into the blue eyes. The blonde stood and looked at the queen. "Yes, I've noticed. But its alright."

The queen smiled at that, still blushing. "Is everything okay dear?" Maleficent asked her. "Y-yes." The queen smiled. "You look... Different. I can see it in your eyes. Its like, in that short month, the darkness in your heart has taken over more and more." Maleficent said and smirked. "And I like it. That innocent girl is gone, and now there is a queen, hungry with revenge. And as I said, I will help you with it."

The queen smiled. She was right, her heart had darkened in that short time. She wanted revenge, and she shall get it.

"I know you will." The queen replied. Maleficent smiled at that. "Good." She stroked the queen's cheek.

Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the tender touch. She opened them to look into the blue eyes again. Maleficent looked back into her eyes, a knowing smile. Like she new about her dream. Maleficent smirked.

She didn't know about that... Did she? It wasn't possible, right? The queen thought. She knew Maleficent was a powerful woman, capable of many things with magic. But, was knowing about her dream really one of it?

She didn't knew, and she hoped Maleficent didn't knew about it.

"I should go." The queen told her. "They are expecting me there for dinner." She rolls her eyes. "I do not want to leave here, you know that. But I have to. If they find out I was here the king will make sure I will never come outside again. And I do not want that." She told the blonde.

"I know, dear. Go. I understand." Maleficent told her.

Regina went home again, even though it felt like she just left it. Home is were you feel safe, and she did not felt that at the castle. She felt it here, with Maleficent.


End file.
